Mysterious Fate
by sessxkagxyoko
Summary: What if Kagome knew the Mabudachi Trio when they were in school? What if she went to school with them? What if she disappeared at the end of the days since she was fifteen? What if they saw a mysterious person with her every once...FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. Prologue

**Summary:** What if Kagome knew the Mabudachi Trio when they were in school? What if she went to school with them? What if she disappeared at the end of the days since she was fifteen? What if they saw a mysterious person with her every once in a while? What if she knew of the curse? What will happen if she met the other Sohma's? Will they get along or will they cause chaos for the others? Will she find true love?

xxxxxx

I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (Inuyasha) AND NATSUKI TAKAYA (Fruits Basket)!

oooooo

NOTE: Kagome did not go to school with Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. She went to Ayame's, Hatori's and Shigure's! Also Akito OOC! Akito will be female. May be a bit confusing. Sorry

xxxxxx

_Ages:_

Shigure, Hatori, Ayame: 27

Kureno: 26

Akito: 25

Ritsu, Kagome: 24

Kagura: 19

Rin: 18

Yuki, Kyo, Tohru: 17

Hatsuhara: 16

Momiji: 15

Hiro, Kisa: 12

_**;p ;p ;p Prologue ;p ;p ;p**_

Seventeen years prior, Shigure, Hatori and Ayame were in the fifth grade. While there they heard crying. Hatori went to investigate. The other two followed. They found a third grader crying. Hatori asked what was wrong. She said that her family had just been killed in a car wreck. She hugged Hatori. The three were shocked. Hatori hadn't transformed. They learned that her name was Kagome. She lived on a shrine (NOT SUNSET) and now had nowhere to go. They learned that she had been trained in her powers since she was three. They wanted to know who trained her, was it her mother, her father, who? It was a spirit, she'd answered. 'The spirit said I'd be needed elsewhere in the years to come and wanted me trained. She said I had great potential to match or even be stronger than her.' Thus the beginning of a new friendship.

Later that evening after classes were finished, the Machudachi Trio awaited their new friend. She came running by getting chased by a group of girls. 'Get back here squirt! You stay away from the Machudachi Trio!' Kagome turned around after they got away from school and stopped. Aya, Ha'ri, 'Gure followed after them. They were about to intervene but something stopped them. 'You will not tell me not to see my friends. I can do as I please.' The girls laughed. 'Why would they be friends with a worthless piece of snot like you?' The Trio growled softly. '_Calm yourself little ones. She will be fine.' _'Who are you?' They see an apparition. '_I am Midoriko, Little Sohmas. Kagome is my student. I am her teacher. She can defend herself. In eight years little ones, she will have a journey to go on. She may not be around much.' _They were confused but they turned to watch Kagome. The girls go to attack her but she dodged their attacks. She attacked them. The trio was shocked. _'As I said, she can handle herself. Goodbye little Sohmas and take care of her. She'll be special to you all one day.'_ With that Midoriko left. The Mabudachi Trio ran toward the little girl. Hatori caught her. They all headed toward the main house. Hatori went to his home and introduced his friends to Akito. She didn't say anything.

Over the next few years (4), they grew closer. Akito came out of her 'shell' and spoke to them all when they came over. Shigure grew closer to Akito. However, the group was upset when Akito's mother, Ren, came home. She was abusive. However after three years of their friendship, Ren passed away. Akito, though she loved her mother (sometimes) was happy with Hatori, Shigure, Shigure and Kagome visiting.

Four years afterward, Kagome was invited to live with her grandfather and Kun-loon (A/N In this story, Kunloon is not her mother. She's her aunt) and her cousin, which wasn't but a few miles from her new friends. She agreed to live there. She hugged her buddies goodbye and went to the Sunset Shrine. When she arrived her grandpa welcomed her. Kun-loon did too. After she was settled it was time to go to sleep. Over the next few days she got used to being there. Kun-loon tried to convince her to go to another school but she refused to leave her friends. On her birthday, Hatori, Shigure, Ayame, and Akito came to her party. They all joked around and had fun. Sota called out to Kagome cause he couldn't find Buyo. She went down into the wellhouse with The Machudachi Trio and Akito watching over her. Suddenly, The Trio and Akito saw a Centipede like creature come from the well and grabbed her pulling her in. The Trio and Akito were worried but Hatori said 'and so it begins little tenshi. Your journey begins.' On the other side of the well, Kags purified part of the centipede demon and managed to get away. She stumbled across Inuyasha (insert rest of story. AN She doesn't fall for Inu. She returned during the day to the other side to see her friends and occasionally Inuyasha follows. _Before the Final Battle_) 'Inuyasha I need to head home to get a few things.' 'No wench. We need to get this battle over with!' 'Inuyasha! I will not let Miro die just because you're a pain! I need to get some medicine to take care of the poison the saimyosho!' 'No you're not going!' 'SIT! SIT! SIT! I need to get more supplies.' And she left. She goes to the well and jumps in. She goes to the store to get supplies and more epi pens. She then returned. Once she arrived Naraku appeared. The war began. It lasted for four days and nights. Naraku and his incarnation had been defeated. The cheered in victory. The jewel was given to Kagome by Sesshomaru, who joined them after two years. (A/N it took three years to defeat the hanyou.) She hid the jewel and said her goodbyes after Miro and San San married two days later. She returned to the future where Gure (Shigure), Hari (Hatori), Aya (Ayame) and Aki (Akito) were. She noticed how pale Akito was and went over to her. She touched Akito's forehead and her healing power rushed forward to try to heal her. Akito then told Kagome everything and she in turn told them. She agreed to try to help them.

The following year, Kagome went on vacation. She stayed in contact with the boys and Akito. She just wasn't seen for five years.


	2. Chapter 1

xxxxxx

I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (Inuyasha) AND NATSUKI TAKAYA (Fruits Basket)!

oooooo

NOTE: Kagome did not go to school with Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. She went to Ayame's, Hatori's and Shigure's! Also Akito OOC! Akito will be female. May be a bit confusing. Sorry

xxxxxx

Ages:

Kazuma : 38 Shigure, Hatori, Ayame: 27 Kureno: 26 Akito: 25 Ritsu, Kagome: 24 Kagura: 19 Rin: 18 Yuki, Kyo, Tohru: 17 Hatsuhara: 16 Momiji: 15 Hiro, Kisa: 12

**Chapter One**

Shigure was sitting in his house with Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Ayame, Hatori and surprisingly, Akito. Hatori sighed "Shigure must you torture Mii so?" "I don't know what you're talking about Hari" Shigure said innocently. The shoji door opened quietly so no one heard it. "Shigure! I need the manuscript as we are on a tight schedule!" The mysterious person laughed. Everyone looked up. "Who the hell are you?" "Now now. I'd just thought I'd see some old friends. Akito, you seem to be doing well." "Who are you? "Kyo demanded. The person sighed. She removed her hood. "Hello Gure, Hari, Aya, Aki. It's been five years." They were frozen. Suddenly Akito rose and hugged the mysterious person. Said person returned the embrace while healing Akito. "You didn't come by as often as you use to, Kagome. Why?"

"Shh. I know Akito. I know. I just needed time to think. I needed time to sort out my life and become use to it again. I lived for four years in the past." Akito tightened her arms "you ever do it again and I'll kick you." "Yes, darlin." Akito goes to sit back down. "Y'all gonna talk to me Gure, Hari, Aya?" Aya stood and hugged her. He didn't transform. "Of course we will once the shock wears off." Hari and Gure stood and hugged her also. The others were shocked and stunned. "I've missed y'all." "Will someone explain what the hell is going on?" The Machudachi Trio pulled away. The rest of the zodiac had came down while the Trio was hugging her. They were all stunned. One male, not member came down.

"Kagome." "Kazuma-sensei." He hugged her. "It's been five years." She hugged him back. "I know sensei. I'm home finally." "Is someone gonna answer me damnit!" She laughed as Kazuma let her go. "My name is Higurashi Kagome, Cat-kun." The Zodiac gasped as well as Tohru. They had heard a lot of stories of this woman from Hatori, Shigure, Ayame and surprisingly Akito. Tohru looked at her in awe. "Real...?" Suddenly Akito collapsed. Kagome took off her cloak and hurried over to her. "Forgive me Akito. I should have realized it had gotten worse." "Akito," Shigure cried out. Kagome pulled Akito into her arms and sat with her in her lap.

"Not...your...fault...Kags." Kagome smiled slightly at Akito. She rested her forehead on hers. "I shouldn't have left. I just needed to think; away from the well. Now sleep for a little while Aki, so I may take care of you." She nodded once and fell to sleep. "Good girl." Kags closed her eyes and concentrated on the woman in her arms. She started to glow pink. It seeped into Akito's skin. Her pale complexion was returned to a healthier shade. Hatori held up Kagome. "Let go Hari. I want to lay down. I need to keep in contact with Aki, so as to reverse the curse some more." Hatori nodded and laid Kagome down, who was still holding Akito. "Let me lay her beside you Kagome. It can't be comfortable with her on your stomach." "I'm alright Gure. Holding her like this doesn't bother me. Sit Gure, Hari, Aya. The rest of you. You'll have to forgive me; I'm a bit overprotective of Akito. She was...how old Hari...when I went to live with them." "Let's see we were ten, you were seven. She would've been eight."

"You always were overprotective of us as soon as you found out the secret you became more so however." Kags smiled "of course. I couldn't have anyone learning your secret. I had to be sure y'all were safe from the evil fan girls." Ayame laughed. "Ah the good times. Ah, Kagome, the rest of the zodiac are here." Kagome laughed. "Ayame you always were a little weird. They've been here for a while." Suddenly Momiji bounced over to her. "Hi. Do you know of the curse? Are you a friend of Hatori? Ayame? Shigure?" "Whoa calm yourself bunny-san. Yes I know of the curse, I've known for six years. I'm friends with Ayame, Hatori, Akito and Shigure, though I don't know how." "Hey" interjected Shigure. "I went to school with Aya, Gure and Hari and met Aki afterward. I haven't seen them in five years. Alright Hari. I need your help." Hatori walked over to her and sat her up. The men gaped as the women gasped at the sight. Gure hits himself and says "how rude we never did introduce the others. Kags these three young ones are Kyo, Yuki and Tohru. Behind them are Rin, Hiro, Kisa, Hatsuhara aka Haru, Ritsu, Kagura, and Kureno. Beside you is Momiji."

"Hello Zodiacs." _Hm let's see. Cat, Rat, Horse, Sheep, Tiger, Cow, Monkey, Boar, Rooster, Bunny. Then of course Dog, Snake, Dragon/Seahorse._ "Nice to finally meet the other zodiacs, as well as their friends. Very few would accept them." "And yet you do?" "I've known them since I was in third grade. I've always sensed something unique about them but didn't question what. If they wanted me to know they'd tell me. Now if you don't mind, I'm taking Akito upstairs so she can rest." Hatori stood up and said "I'll take her up Kags. You talk to the others." "Hari..." "Kagome don't Hari me. I need to check her over anyways." Kagome looked away "fine." He took her head and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry Kagome. I don't mean to bite your head off." She refused to look at Hatori and handed him Akito "whatever." She stood up and walked outside. She jumped on the roof and fell to sleep, crying. Hatori looked upset and shook his head. "She can't stand raised voiced too well. Not since she met Akito's mother. Even before then really. The sharp tone upsets her. It has since she became a priestess." Shigure chuckled slightly. "She's so weird. The sharp tones make her think of her father, which ultimately makes her think of her family, who's been dead for seventeen years. She was in third grade when they died. It was how we met. She was grieving from their deaths and we heard the crying so we went to investigate." Tohru gasped as tears filled her eyes.

They heard a knock. Kyo went to get it. "What are you doing here ya damn yankee?" "You forgot we were coming didn't you, Orange-top?" "Uo-chan! Hana-chan!" They came in. Hatori came back down and looked for Kagome. He looked at Ayame and asked "where is she?" "Outside. Far as I know she's on the roof." "Who the hell's on the roof?" asked Uo. "A friend of Shigure." Hatori walked toward the door. He exited the building and went to the roof. He saw Kagome laying there. He carefully walked toward her. He picked her up carefully and jumped down. He returned inside. "She does that a lot Shigure?" "When she's upset." A few hours later Akito came down. She saw Kagome and went to her. "Kag-chan? Kag-chan?" She stirred but didn't wake. She rolled over and hugged Akito. "Aki..." Akito smiled slightly. "Kagome." "She looks like she's caught a cold" said Uo. "She'll be okay." As soon as she said this Kagome started glowing pink. She healt.


	3. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (Inuyasha) AND NATSUKI TAKAYA (Fruits Basket)!

oooooo

_Ages:_

_Kazuma : 38 Shigure, Hatori, Ayame: 27 Kureno: 26 Akito: 25 Ritsu, Kagome: 24 Kagura: 19 Rin: 18 Yuki, Kyo, Tohru: 17 Hatsuhara: 16 Momiji: 15 Hiro, Kisa: 12_

oooooo

Chapter Two

She stayed asleep for another two hours. Hatori kissed her forehead. "Wake up tenshi. I didn't mean to bring up painful memories. I'm sorry, little tenshi." She stirred and opened her eyes. Hatori smiled, relieved. "Hello tenshi. I am so so sorry for the things I said. I know you were worried about Akito." She waved it of. She didn't want to think about it. "You're not suppose to worry over me, Kaggy. I'm suppose to worry over you. I'm older than you." "By a year Aki. A year." "Yes a year but still older." Kags stuck her tongue out at her. Akito chuckled. Hatori did too. He knew he was forgiven. Shigure and Ayame bursted into laughter. "Help me up Hari." Hatori grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her up. She stretched. Kazuma poked her on her stomach. "You still training." "Always sensei. Always." "Come."

She smiled and followed. Everyone else followed them. They got into their stances. Kazuma attacked first. Kagome blocked and sent her own attack at him. This continued for three hours straight. Everyone was frozen when Kagome finally managed to land a punch on him. Gure called a time out. Both were breathing heavier than normal. Suddenly Kagome started laughing. "That was fun sensei! Lets do it again at a later date." Kazuma chuckled and nodded. Kagome took of her shirt to reveal a blue tank top. It revealed some of her stomach and abs. It also revealed her scar. Shigure and Ayame gasped at it. "Who dared to scar our darling tenshi's perfect skin? We'll kill them." Kagome laughed. "Gure that's been there for nine years. As soon as I fell down the well, that stupid demon that dragged me down it tried to get something that didn't belong to it." "Hmmm," Gure and Aya went to her side and examined it. "Tenshi if you keep any more scars a secret I'm gonna have to spank you."

She laughed "darlin snake I don't fear you. I have a bunch of scars due to that adventure. The only one who's seen all of them are Akito, though Hari saw a few as he treated them." "And you didn't think to tell us?" "I did tell ya, y'all were just ignorin me." "Hmmm." Gure pouted. "Aya, she's being mean to me" he whined. "My dear dog, you'd know when I was mean to you." Momiji goes and jumps up down. "That was cool. Not many can stand up against Sensei." "Shh. Don't tell anyone but I had another trainer." "REALLY! WHO!" Everyone had heard what was said. "His name is Sesshomaru. He is the taiyokai of the West. He's probably still alive somewhere around here." "And what pray tell is your relationship with him? Hmm, Ka-go-me?" She shrugged. "We think of each other as siblings." "The miko is correct." Kagome looked up. "This Sesshomaru looks at Kagome as a younger sibling." "Sesshomaru. What are you doing here?" "Felt your energy surge, came to investigate."

"How was everyone?" "Inuyasha has mated Shiori. Shippo mated Kilala, once she gained her human form. This one mated Kagura." "Miroku and Sango?...Wait a minute! How could you have mated Kagura when she was killed during the final battle?" "She was resurrected as was Kanna and Kohaku after you left." "What of Rin?" "She mated Koga. They were gonna come along but they had to watch over their pups." "Rin mated Koga?" "Hai. He makes her happy so this one saw no problem with it. He can also protect her." "Hmm." "As for the humans, they seperated three years after you left. When the slayer found the monk in bed with a wold demoness." "Poor Sango." "Well the demon slayer beat the tar out of him and divorced him. He mated the wolf demoness, what was her name, Ayame? and she mated a neko who was happening by, She also happened to be pregnant when said divorce happened." "Sounds like Miroku. I don't know who's worse Miro or Gure."

"Who is this Gure you speak of?" She pointed behind her at the black haired male. "Hmmm. I see you've met the zodiac cursed family." "Hai. Though I've known three of the zodiac animals and their God for seventeen years." "Which three?" he asked with narrowed eyes. "The dog, snake,'dragon'." "Hmmm. The snake and dragon can be trusted however the dog...not so much...he's much too similar to the monk." "Hmm. Now that you mention it, they are similar." Her eyes narrowed. "As long as he behaves I won't have to put subjugation beads on his neck and sit him like the dog he is." "Hey! I am not a dog." "Sure you are Gure, love." He pouts. "And here I thought you loved me" he whined. "I do Gure but you and your lecherous comments make me want to subjugate you." His pout deepened. A vehicle arrived. "I AM SORRY TO INTERRUPT THE MASTERS BUT MY SON IS NEEDED AT HOME!" she bowed. Ritsu hid his face. "I AM SORRY BUT I MUST GO!" His mother started to cough. Kagome looked and immediately went to her side. She took hold of her arm and glowed, slowly helping the woman with her illness. Ritsu looked at his mother and saw that she was looking somewhat better.

"THANK YOU MADAM FOR YOUR HELP BUT I WILL BE FINE!" Kagome chuckled sadly. "You act like my sister did. Had she lived she'd be 35." "WHAT HAPPENED TO HER?" "Car wreck. Seventeen years ago. Everyone died in it. I was seven years old." "YOU POOR POOR WOMAN!" She took the miko into her embrace. The miko started to glow again. She continued to heal the woman. The woman, Linda (A/N don't like calling her 'the woman' so I gave her a name), released the miko and said "thank you" before turning towards Ritsu. "Come, lets go home." Ritsu followed after his mother. "Goodbye monkey-san." He blushed slightly. "Goodbye Higurashi-san." "Kagome." "Kagome-san." He started leaving. "Bye Ritsu-san." He stopped for a moment and blushed harder. He turned, gave a little wave and hurried along after his mother.


	4. Chapter 3

xxxxxx

I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (Inuyasha) AND NATSUKI TAKAYA (Fruits Basket)!

oooooo

NOTE: Kagome did not go to school with Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. She went to Ayame's, Hatori's and Shigure's! Also Akito OOC! Akito will be female. May be a bit confusing. Sorry

xxxxxx

_Ages:_

_Kazuma : 38 Shigure, Hatori, Ayame: 27 Kureno: 26 Akito: 25 Ritsu, Kagome: 24 Kagura: 19 Rin: 18 Yuki, Kyo, Tohru: 17 Hatsuhara: 16 Momiji: 15 Hiro, Kisa: 12_

oooooo

**Chapter Three**

Once Linda and Ritsu got out of sight everyone started laughing. "Did you enjoy torturing the boy, miko?" "I wasn't torturing." "You were flirting, is what you were doing." "Hm." Gure stopped laughing. "You're not denying it. You were flirting with Ritsu." Everyone laughed at her. "Your point, Gure?" "You do know that he dresses as a she. He also is just like his mother, in the apologizing area." "And? I was too. Ask Sesshomaru." "Hai, she always apologized. She just wasn't that loud, though she was loud." Gure, Hari, Aya and Aki look at one another. "That doesn't sound like our Kag-chan." "No it doesn't." They looked at her. She looked away.

"I felt bad for being the reason he lost his arm." "Whoa whoa whoa, This was the one who tried to kill you just because you were with his half-brother?" "Hai, this Sesshomaru had realized his mistake. She was just in the way and couldn't return home due to the stupid half-breed. This one didn't learn that until this one joined the group two years after she originally arrived in Feudal Japan." The others took that in.

Akito hugged Kagome and whispered in her ear, "you flirt with who you want. You can protect yourself. You've been protecting us since you met us." Sesshomaru had heard and smirked "she's right miko. This one doesn't need to protect you anymore. You won't need a strong mate." She smiled. Then suddenly a tornado appeared in front of Kagome. There holding her hand was Koga and Rin. "Kagome! Where have you been?"

"*cough* hiding from you *cough*. Wandering. Hello Rin, you mind getting your mates hand off me 'fore I break it?" Rin took Koga's hand and pried it away from Kagome's. "Koga, we agreed that you'd leave her alone when we saw her again." He put his head down in shame. "I know. I missed her is all." "Sister!" "Sister!" "Hakaku, Ginta" she said laughing. "Okkasan!" Everyone froze save the Machudachi Trio and Akito. "Hello Shippo. (Says to others) He's adopted." They sighed and nodded. "Hello Kilala. Shippo." "Kagome-sama." Kagome sighed. "Kilala." "Kagome-san." "Good girl."

"Kagome!" "San San?" She nodded. Kagome flew to her and hugged her. "This is my mate Daiki (means "great glory/ great nobility"). He's been waiting to meet you." He stepped forward and said "Hello Shikon Miko. I have heard a great many things about you from everyone you've ever ran into." She smiled "I hope they are doing well then." "They are." In the background they heard Tohru ask "Shikon Miko? What's that?" "It's the guardian of the Jewel of Four Souls, which I believe Kagome still has." "Hai, I still have it." "Keep it with you Kagome. Inu is still bound and determine to have his wish." "He'd have to kill me San San. Even then he wouldn't be able to get it." "Why is that?" "Cause it merged with me, when I returned to this era." Gure got angry "And you didn't say anything?" "Shigure," Hatori said warningly, "don't make the same mistake I made earlier." Shigure stopped and froze "Forgive me Kagome. You need to stop keeping things from us." He says as he hugs her.

"I didn't feel like saying anything with the others here. I don't want to explain my story to them. Once was enough, Gure." "Than you should have said something. We would have explained it as you told us everything except when you were hurt." Akito stepped in "actually she did say when she was hurt. You were just stuck on what was said to her by Inuyasha." Gure pouted. Hari agreed with Akito. "She's right. You and Ayame were stuck on how Inuyasha treated her that you didn't hear everything she said. "Well will someone fill us in or not? Damnit?" Sesshomaru looked at him. "Hm, another Inuyasha it seems."

Kagome laughed. "Cat-san. I'd behave. You're reminding Sesshomaru of Inuyasha, his hated half brother, is not a good thing. Gure, let me go." He did. Just then, Ritsu and Linda returned. "Come. We'll let Hari tell you of our little tenshi" said Shigure. Hatori looked at Kagome and she smacked Shigure on the back of the head. "Ow! What was that for Kagome?" "Hatori's order." "Wa! You're picking on me again." Kagome smiled. She grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Behave Gure," she leans into him to whisper in his ear, "or I'll tell Aki you're picking on me." Sesshomaru smiled slightly. He knew he had a smart imouto. He also knew she liked the monkey zodiac. He'd have to see how things progressed.

:) A/N Ritsu will talk more in next chapter hopefully. (:


	5. Chapter 4

xxxxxx

I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (Inuyasha) AND NATSUKI TAKAYA (Fruits Basket)!

oooooo

NOTE: Kagome did not go to school with Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. She went to Ayame's, Hatori's and Shigure's! Also Akito OOC! Akito will be female. May be a bit confusing. Sorry

xxxxxx

_Ages:_

_Kazuma: 38 Shigure, Hatori, Ayame: 27 Kureno: 26 Akito: 25 Ritsu, Kagome: 24 Kagura: 19 Rin: 18 Yuki, Kyo, Tohru: 17 Hatsuhara: 16 Momiji: 15 Hiro, Kisa: 12_

oooooo

**Chapter Four**

Everyone crowded into the house. Sesshomaru was stand against the wall when wind blew into the house. Everyone looked and saw a beautiful demoness. "Kagura." "Hello Kagome. Long time no see. Don't worry I'm not here to attack I came to find my mate." She looked around and found Sesshomaru in the back. She heads over to him. "Hello mate." "Mate. Sit. We're about to hear the story of our little miko." Kagura kissed him lightly and sat. "Good, as I don't know the whole story." "What story?" asked Ritsu. "Of how Kagome beat the repulsive hanyou, Naraku." Everyone stared. "That was five hundred years ago!" exclaimed Kyo. "Yes. Let the Dragon explain. Kagome still isn't ready to talk of it."

"Not again anyway. I explained it once to Shigure, Ayame, Akito and Hatori, six years ago. I ain't explaining it again." She shuddered. Akito pulled Kagome toward her and laid her head down in her lap. "Go to sleep Kags. You've met a lot of old and new friends, in the last few hours that you've been here." She wrapped her arms around Akito and fell to sleep. Sango watched. "What are you to her?" "Family. Myself, Shigure, Hatori, and Ayame have known her since she was seven years old."

Hatori starts talking then. "We, as in Shigure, Ayame and myself, had been heading to class when we heard the most sorrowful crying. We went to investigate it. We found Kagome in a corner crying her eyes out. I asked her what was wrong. She said that her family had just died in a car wreck. She was alone. We befriended her. That afternoon after school, we were waiting on her so we could ask her to move in with us, when she came running, getting chased by fan girls, ours to be exact. She lead them away from the school and fought them there. However we were talking to an apparition. Lady Midoriko had said she could handle herself and she'd be fine. She also warned us that she was going to go on an adventure eight years in the future. She told us to watch over her, as she would be special to us. We have. That evening we took her to Akito's as she is head. Now Kagome had passed out after the fight so she was carried.

She woke however when she was in the presence of Akito. She could feel her illness, even back then. Akito had not said anything but nevertheless we took it as an agreement. She came to stay in my home. Everyday we'd talk to her and take her to Akito so she could talk to her. So one night I awoke and noticed she was gone. I panicked and went to look for her. She was with Akito. I was gonna take her back to the house but I stopped to watch her. She was glowing and Akito was looking better. She had collapsed after healing Akito so I took her back to her room. Anyway, a few days later, Akito's mother returned. She became very abusive toward all of us, but mainly Akito and Kagome. Kags would heal Akito first then later heal herself." Everyone heard growling when he said 'abusive toward Akito and Kagome'. "Anywho, this happened everytime Akito's mother was around. She'd almost succeeded in killing Kags but she saved herself in time. A few years later, Ren had died. She couldn't hurt us any more. We were free of her torture. Four years afterward, she was invited to live with her aunt, cousin and grandfather. She moved in with them..." "What the hell does this have to do with anything?"

Kagome whimpered. Yuki smacked Kyo. "Shut up stupid cat." "Shut up ya damn rat." Sesshomaru said "Both of you shut up. My imouto is sleeping so hush. She rarely slept in the past. I doubt she slept when she wasn't here. She hadn't slept well in the Feudal Era as she missed the Machudachi Trio and their God." The Trio and God looked at each other than her. Akito held her tighter. Hatori continued on, holding her hand. "When her fifteen birthday came along, we went and celebrated with her. However, her cousin had called out for her and said the cat had gone missing. He wouldn't go into the well house but she did. She got the cat out and was heading toward the stairway to get out when a centipede looking demon dragged her into the well, to five hundred years in the past. (Insert rest of story. I don't feel like typing it)...and when it was over she returned here. She was welcomed by myself, Aya, Aki, and Gure."

The other Sohma's sat there shocked. During the story, Ritsu had moved closer to Kagome and Akito. Shigure and Ayame were shocked. Kagome started whimpering. Shippo walked over and said "let me have her." Akito reluctantly gave her to him. He sat down and started growling soothingly. She calmed. He nuzzled her neck and growled. She started waking. "Shippo. Let go." He shook his head. "No. I've waited five hundred years to hold you again, momma.**" "**Shippo." He sighed. He let her go. Shigure surged up and said "we should have a celebration!" "Why?" asked Haru. "Cause Gome-chan's back!" Kagome chuckled. "Sure Gure. You have a celebration and I'll go back to sleep using monkey-san as a pillow." Ritsu blushed. Kagome headed toward him and plopped down beside him.

:)A/N Next chapter Monkey-san and Kagome **will** talk(:


	6. Chapter 5

xxxxxx

I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (Inuyasha) AND NATSUKI TAKAYA (Fruits Basket)!

oooooo

NOTE: Kagome did not go to school with Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. She went to Ayame's, Hatori's and Shigure's! Also Akito OOC! Akito will be female. May be a bit confusing. Sorry

xxxxxx

_Ages:_

_Kazuma: 38 Shigure, Hatori, Ayame: 27 Kureno: 26 Akito: 25 Ritsu, Kagome: 24 Kagura: 19 Rin: 18 Yuki, Kyo, Tohru: 17 Hatsuhara: 16 Momiji: 15 Hiro, Kisa: 12_

oooooo

**Chapter Five**

"Hello Monkey-san." "Kagome-san. Is something the matter?" "I could ask you that." He shook his head, blushing heavily. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. He blushed harder. Shigure pulled out a camera and took a picture. "Shigure Sohma. If you don't give me that camera, I'll tell everyone who you love." He stuck his tongue out. "You wouldn't tell Akito..." He covered his mouth. Kagome busted into laughter. "Took you long enough, Gure, to finally get your feelings out in the open." He blushed deeply. "That wasn't very nice, Kagome." "Well, you keep saying how I'm being mean to you. That was only part of how I can be mean to you." Akito looked at Shigure shocked. She then smiled and hugged him. He froze but then returned the embrace. "And Shigure, I wasn't being mean to you. I was helping you actually admit your feelings, which you keep telling me that you'd do everytime I talk to you."

"Thanks Kags." He held Akito tightly in his arms. "Thank you Kaggy." "Akito. Stop calling me Kaggy." "But Kagome..." she whined. Kagome sighed "Fine Aki. Only you can. If anyone else does I'm challenging them." "And I wouldn't fight her. She gave me a run for the money" said Kazuma. "She did this one too" said Sesshomaru, "she actually beat this one." "Hm. You let her didn't you?" "No." "Hey Kaggy..." She whacked Kyo over the head. "Ow. What the hell wench?" "Yup a definite Inuyasha," said Sesshomaru. "Why do you say that, Mate?" "The stupid hanyou called her 'wench' all the time." "Hm. I'd like to see him again. I'd rip him in half." Kagome grabbed Kyo. "Come. You called me kaggy. Only six people may call me that and you're not one." "Who?" "Akito, Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, Sesshomaru and Kagura. Those are the only six." She dragged him out by his ear. Everyone followed. "Get ready Cat-san."

He get in his style. Kagome stays as she was. Sesshomaru smirked. "She's being serious." "How can you tell?" asked Ritsu. Sesshomaru looked at the one his sister likes. "She usually, when she plays around, gets into a stance. However, right now she's not. She's being serious. She's gonna test the cat's strenght against an immortal miko." Everyone jerked toward him. "What do you mean?" "She looks as she did six years ago. Many wouldn't be able to tell she wasn't aging but this one saw her often." Shigure looked "now that you mention it, she does look as she did..." "...six years ago, when she returned to us." "Hm."

_Don't worry, Sohmas. She won't outlive you, any of you for that matter. _Hatori, Ayame, and Shigure's head jerked toward the voice, each saying at the same time "Lady Midoriko." _*chuckle* Hello, little ones, once again. _Shigure asked "what do you mean she won't outlive us?" _The Shikon knew her deepest desire; the desire that her friends and their family to live forever. As she had been a better guardian than any before, we granted her that desire. This was also the will of the Kamis. For her to get what she desired most. The Sohma family is immortal. And Akito, don't worry, she'll cure you. You won't have to live with the illness for eternity. Ritsu. do not fear the way she acts. She wants to befriend you. Not many are like her. Goodbye Sohmas. Stay safe. And keep harm from her._ She returned to the Shikon no Tama. Sesshomaru said "she spoke to you before." "Hai. Seventeen years ago." "Hm." He turned back to the fight.

Kyo threw the first punch. Kagome dodged it. He went to kick her, she blocked and kicked him. He went flying. He got up and went at it again. He was knocked back again. He was knocked unconscious after an hour. Tohru ran to him. Yuki sighed. He loves her but knows that she loves Kyo. Kagome walked toward Yuki and whispered in his ear. He laughed. She smiled brightly. She walked over to Ritsu. "Hello monkey-san." "Hello Kagome-san." Shigure goes inside to get the decorations. He yelled throughout the house "Kagome, Ayame, Hatori, Yuki, Ritsu are helping me put up decorations." Akito went in to tell him she wants to help. "Alright, Akito. Just don't overdo it or I'll sick Kagome on you." She laughed. She kissed his cheek. He blushed. "Get in here and help me!" Kagome took Ritsu's hand and dragged him in. He blushed but held her hand. "KAG!"

"Gure if you don't stop bellowing I swear I'm gonna beat ya to a bloody pulp!" Ritsu could barely containn his giggle. She looked at him and smiled. They released hands when they saw a walking 'box' heading their way. She sighed and took half of the boxes. "Shigure, if I hadn't known you so long, I'd kill you. Really. And that's saying something as killing a human goes against _**my**_ nature." He sighed. "Really Kagome. Lighten up!" Kagome saw Akito and lipped 'I'm gonna strangle him if he don't shut it.' Akito smirked and shook her head. "Shigure, shut up 'fore Kags kill you." He did.

The next few hours Shigure, Akito, Ayame, Yuki, Ritsu, Kagome, Hatori and Momiji helped decorate the place for a party. The rest just sat there.

Kagome talked to Ritsu, who shyly and quietly talked back. Shigure talked to Akito. Ayame talked to Yuki, though he didn't talk back, and Hatori, who told him to shut up. Momiji talked to everyone. Tohru was taking care of Kyo, who had just woke up.

After four hours the decorations were done. Kagome and Ritsu went inside to make supper. "Ritsu, you don't have to help." "I know. I just want to talk to you." Kagome smiled. She took his hand. "I'm glad. You don't talk a lot to others, even your family."


	7. Chapter 6

xxxxxx

I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (Inuyasha) AND NATSUKI TAKAYA (Fruits Basket)!

oooooo

NOTE: Kagome did not go to school with Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. She went to Ayame's, Hatori's and Shigure's! Also Akito OOC! Akito will be female. May be a bit confusing. Sorry

xxxxxx

_Ages:_

_Kazuma: 38 Shigure, Hatori, Ayame: 27 Kureno: 26 Akito: 25 Ritsu, Kagome: 24 Kagura: 19 Rin: 18 Yuki, Kyo, Tohru: 17 Hatsuhara: 16 Momiji: 15 Hiro, Kisa: 12_

oooooo

**Chapter Six**

"I'M SORRY!" "Shhh. Ritsu-san!" He became quiet. "It doesn't bother me that you're quiet. I'm use to people being quiet." "Most people mistake me as female. My voice and manner of dress leads people to believe..." She kissed his forehead. "I'd believe so. You look more feminine to most." He goes to leave but she takes his hand. "However, you wouldn't be you, if you weren't. The way you are, there's nothing wrong with it. Most men are too masculine. Some are too feminine. To me, you're in the middle. You have the right amount of masculinity and femininity, you just need the confidence that goes with it." He blushed.

"Thank you. No one's said anything like that to me before." "The miko is correct." They both turned to look. "For you, it fits, being in between. To most it wouldn't. Now all you need is to work on your confidence and everything will be fine." With that he leaves. Kagome goes to the stove and preheats it. She takes out the chicken and gets started on making french onion chicken, with rice and green beans (only a few things. She doesn't know what everyone likes so she made a large variety).

Ritsu said "I can open the can for you." She smiled at him over her shoulder. "Ok." He took the green beans and went to the can opener. He put the can against the opener and twist. The blade caught on his finger and cut it. He yelped. Everyone came running. Kagome went over to him and took his hand. She inspected the wound and pulled him to the sink. She rinsed his hand off and put her hand over it. She started glowing, healing his hand and Akito who was standing behind them. "He okay Kagome?" "Hai." She stopped glowing once he was healed. She said to him "be careful with the can opener." "I'M SORRY! I'M A DISGRACE! I FAIL AT EVERYTHING!"

"Ritsu! Calm yourself. I just said be careful, NOT that you can't do anything right. Everyone go away, except you Ritsu. He was doing just fine talking to me until everyone came running in. Shoo!" They leave except his mother. "I'm sorry for Ritsu, mam. He was around me for so long." She waved it off. "It's not your fault, Ms. Sohma, it's everyone elses. They make him self-conscious. Everyone always told him he was **too** feminine. He's not."

"Than what is he?" "Both. He's feminine and masculine. Sure he looks more feminine and acts more feminine but his confidence is so low because of it." Linda smiled slightly. Ritsu turned away, blushing. She laughed lightly. Kagome went back to cooking. Forty-five minutes later, the food was done. She sent Ritsu out to tell everyone. "Kagome says food's done."

Tohru gasped. "Is that what she's been doing for the last hour? Making food?" He nodded. "Hai. I was helping when I injured myself." Everyone hurried in. They gasped at the feast before them.

"You made all this in an hour?" "Most. Some of it I had made before I returned. It was gonna be my peace offering for not returning sooner." "Did Ritsu help?" Ritsu shook his head. "I just kept her company." She nodded, agreeing. He smiled shyly at her. She gestured for him to sit. He did. She sat next to him. "Eat," she said. They started digging in.

For an hour they sat at the table, talking or relaxing. Kagome was relaxing while Ritsu was talking quietly to her. Shigure abruptly stood up and said "okay. Time to dance. Come on Aki." He takes her hand and pulls her outside. "SHIGURE! Get her a jacket!" He reentered and said "sorry. I kinda forgot." "Go Gure. Don't tire her though." Shigure smiled. "Likewise Kagome. Don't tire him." Kagome, Yuki and Kyo smacked him on the head. "Pervert" the three said simultaneously. Ritsu turned bright red. Kagome chuckled at the sight. She walked over and held out her hand.

Shigure and Akito came in and said "no. You have to change. You're not permitted to go informal. You have to dress formally, as this is about you." She smirked. "alright, Gure. I think I can handle that." "And it has to be something Ayame made." Her smirk widened. "Alright, luckily I have something upstairs that he made." She turn toward Ritsu. "I'll be back in a moment. Akito, come." Akito follows Kagome upstairs.

She heads to her room and Akito enters. Akito closed the door and locked it. Kagome went to the closet and pulled out a dress. She opened the bag it was in. She undressed and put it on Akito helped zip it up. Aki shook her head. "You look gorgeous. Ritsu gonna be blushing so hard." They chuckled. Akito put on a light shade of blue-grey eyeshadow and blue eyeliner onto Kagome. "There. You look like a godess." Go on down. Don't tell anyone." Akito nodded and headed down. Shigure asked "well? How does she look? What dress did she pick?" Akito shook her head. "I can't tell you. I'm sworn to secrecy." (*insert drum roll please*) She started coming down the stairs. The men gasped. The women gaped. Even Sesshomaru gasped. There came Kagome in a blue puffy dress, with black floral scene at bottom.

(Don't know how to accurately describe. If you want to see, go to my profile for link :) She reached the bottom and walked toward Ritsu. "Does this met the requirements Shi-gu-re?" "H-hai..it does." Ayame exclaimed "I knew that would look gorgeous on you!" She chuckled. She held out her hand to Ritsu, "Shall we go outside now?" Ritsu blushed deeply. "H-hai." He took her hand and escorted her outside. The others followed.


	8. Chapter 7

xxxxxx

I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (Inuyasha) AND NATSUKI TAKAYA (Fruits Basket)!

oooooo

NOTE: Kagome did not go to school with Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. She went to Ayame's, Hatori's and Shigure's! Also Akito OOC! Akito will be female. May be a bit confusing. Sorry

xxxxxx

_Ages:_

_Kazuma: 38 Shigure, Hatori, Ayame: 27 Kureno: 26 Akito: 25 Ritsu, Kagome: 24 Kagura: 19 Rin: 18 Yuki, Kyo, Tohru: 17 Hatsuhara: 16 Momiji: 15 Hiro, Kisa: 12_

oooooo

**Chapter Seven**

Shigure turned on the music and they all started dancing, save Ritsu and Kagome. Kyo danced with Shela (Sango's and Daiki's daughter), Tohru danced with Kazuma, Yuki danced with Rin, Kureno danced with Kagura, Shigure and Akito danced together, Kisa and Hiro danced together, Haru just stood there, Momiji asked Kagome to dance with him, Ayame and Hatori talked to Haru and Ritsu. Ritsu watched Momiji dance with Kagome. Ayame watches Ritsu. He slaps him on the back, "Go get her. You were her escort though we didn't leave the house." He steps forward but loses his nerves. "I can't." Kagome looked at him over Momiji's head. She jerked her head as if to say '_help me.'_ He went to her side. He tapped Momiji's shoulder. Momiji looked up and smiled. He went to Ayame. "_Operation: Get Ritsu and Kagome together _is one step closer," he says to Ayame. Ayame smiled happily. "Good" he said. "That's good." Ritsu flushed and asked "may I?" She nodded. He pulled her into his arms and slowly started dancing. After about four minutes, they were interrupted by...

"BITCH! YOU LEFT ME!" "AND YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME! WITH SOMEONE I CONSIDERED A FRIEND!" "YOU TURNED MY OWN CHILDREN AGAINST ME!" "No Miroku, you did. When they learned that you were with another while I was pregnant!" This continued on for another three minutes before..."SHUT THE HELL UP MIROKU! YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE!" Everyone turned to look at the angry miko. "I was actually enjoying myself then you had to act up. GROW UP MIROKU!"

They heard a growl. "You leave my mate alone, bitch." Kagome sighed "Ayame, don't do something stupid. We all know who'd the victor would be." Ayame laughed bitterly "just because you beat Naraku you think you're better than everyone else." "No Ayame. I just want to enjoy the evening. Dealing with a jealous bastard (Miroku) and bitch (Ayame) was not in the damn plans." (o_O she's mad! she's cursing! ah! run away! the world's coming to an end! o_O)

She growled. She charged at Kagome. Kagome dodged and attacked back, knocking her out instantly. Kyo sweat dropped and thought '_**could she have beaten me that easily?**_' Miroku asked "what did you do to my mate Kagome?" "Knocked her out." Miroku attacked Kagome. She dodged and attacked him. He dodged. This contined for ten minutes before Kagome got fed up with it. She round-kicked him and knocked him unconscious.

"BITCH! GIVE ME THE SHIKON NO TAMA SO I CAN BECOME FULL BLOODED DEMON!" Kagome sighed. "How bout human? I'm sorry Shiori." Shiori nodded. Kagome sent a blast of purification at Inuyasha and made him human. Shiori smiled slightly and grabbed Inuyasha leaving. Kagome headed toward Ritsu. He mets her halfway. He blushes and leans down, kissing Kagome lightly on the lips. The others cat-call, save Sesshomaru who smirked slightly. Kagome blushed lightly and kissed him lightly. She wrapped her arms around his torso and held him. She smiled.

The others went back to dancing save Sesshomaru. He approached the new couple. "This one thanks you Kagome." She tilted her head confuesdly. "For what?" "For ridding the pest of my blood." She smiled. "You're welcome." Sesshomaru nodded toward Ritsu and went back to Kagura. Kagura pulled Sesshomaru to dance. Ritsu danced with Kagome where he was. "Will...you be my girlfriend?" She looked at Ritsu and smiled. "Hai I will." Sesshomaru, Kagura, Shippo, Kilala, Sango, Daiki, and Shela looked at them. They smiled. Kyo asked, "what are you smiling at?" Shela looked back at Kyo. "Ritsu and Kagome." "What about them?" Daiki said "He asked her to be his girlfriend." The zodiacs were shocked. "And? Her answer was?" "Yes." "Why? Why would she say yes?" Sesshomaru said "she likes him. She understands why he is the way he is." Kagome says to Ritsu "I think they're talking about us."

"Let them. I'm use to it." Kagome hugged him and said "mine." Ritsu laughed. The others look at them. Kagura said "she's been around dogs too long. She's already possessive of the boy." Sesshomaru chuckled. "Yes. She was around this one for a year and the zodiac dog for eight. She was around the halfbreed for two years." "And your father," said Kagome. Sesshomaru turn toward her. "What do you mean miko?" "He was resurrected when the jewel returned to me. I was with him for five years." "Is he the reason you didn't return?" "Hai." "Where is he now?" "He is right here." Everyone turned. There stood a male with white hair, in a top-knot, dressed similarly as Sesshomaru. "Father. Why didn't you tell this one you were alive?" "You weren't ready." Sesshomaru nodded. He knew he wouldn't have been. "SENSEI!" Everyone looked in that direction. "Wow sensei! You look so...different...in a dress." The other two nodded.

Boudicca (Derived from British _boud_ meaning "victory" "Ancient Celtic"), Brennus (Latinized form of a Celtic name (or title) that possibly meant either "king, prince" or "raven" "Ancient Celtic"), and Haruki (From Japanese _晴 __(haru)_ "clear up" or _陽 __(haru)_ "sun, sunlight" combined with _輝 __(ki)_ "radiance, shine" or _生 __(ki)_ "life") walked over to Kagome. "What ya doin, sensei?" "Go away pests. Inutaisho, why'd you bring them?" Inutaisho laughed. "To annoy, you my dear." He walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "You feel better now? I knew you missed your friends." She waved her hand toward them. He looks. "The dog zodiac? Really?" "He was one. Though his girlfriend more so than him." "Hey!" "Joking, love. The dragon and snake also." "There was a fourth you missed."

"Gure's girlfriend." "Gure?" "The dog." "Ah. And who is he?" "Her intended" answered Sesshomaru. "Intended? Courting or engaged?" "Courting." "Hello monkey-san." Ritsu blushed and buried his face in Kagome's hair. Kagome laughed. "Ristu, this is my adopted father Inutaisho. Inutaisho, Ritsu." "I can't call him monkey-san?" "No, father as that is what she calls him." "Ah. That makes sense. How long have they been courting?" "A few hours though technically, he didn't ask til just a few minutes ago." "Hm."

A/N He KISSED her! *do the happy dance* o_O Inutaisho's back. She has students?


	9. Chapter 8

xxxxxx

I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (Inuyasha) AND NATSUKI TAKAYA (Fruits Basket)!

oooooo

NOTE: Kagome did not go to school with Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. She went to Ayame's, Hatori's and Shigure's! Also Akito OOC! Akito will be female. May be a bit confusing. Sorry

xxxxxx

_Ages:_

_Kazuma: 38 Shigure, Hatori, Ayame: 27 Kureno: 26 Akito: 25 Ritsu, Kagome: 24 Kagura: 19 Rin: 18 Yuki, Kyo, Tohru: 17 Hatsuhara: 16 Momiji: 15 Hiro, Kisa: 12_

oooooo

**Chapter Eight**

Inutaisho looked at Kagome. "You look tired dear. You should go lay down." She waved it off. "I'm alright Inutaisho." "Kagome go lay down" He pulled the dress off. The men blushed. "I had a feeling you'd be coming by, Inutaisho, so I dressed accordingly. Besides, Gure is a bit of a pervert." "Hey! Akito! She's picking on me again!" Shigure whined. "Good job Kagome." She bowed. "I thank you, Aki." Shigure stalked toward Akito. "Shigure, what are you doing?" "Well, Ritsu is one step ahead. He's already kissed her. Now it's time to even the field." Ritsu flushed and buried his face. Kagome patted his head.

"It's okay monkey-san. Inutaisho won't kill you." Inutaisho looked at Sesshomaru and raised his eyebrow. He nodded. "He did. Before he asked her to be his girlfriend, after she dealt with Miroku, Ayame, Inuyasha *does happy dance* and Shiori." "Why did you sound happy when you say Inuyasha?" "Because he's not my half brother any more. He's human." "How?" "Kagome." Inutaisho looked at Kagome. "You purified his demon? Why?" "Because he was after the Shikon. He wanted to become full-blooded demon still." Inutaisho shook his head. "Alright, I won't bite off your head." Kagome stuck his tongue out at him. "AH!" They turned and looked at Akito. "Shigure." "Akito." She leaned forward and kissed him. He stood frozen before he kissed her back.

Suddenly Akito pulled away and coughed. "Sorry Shigure." Kagome hurried to her side. "Come on Aki. Time for another healing session." She carted Akito into the house. Everyone followed except Inutaisho and Ritsu. Sesshomaru returned to them. "How many times has she had a healing session today, Sesshomaru?" "Four or five times." "Hm." Kagura returned. "Hey Ritsu. Kagome wants you to sit with her." Ritsu looked up confused. "Huh?" "Go sit beside Kagome." He smiled and nodded. "What's his problem?" "He thinks she didn't remember him." "How can he think that?"

"He's self-conscious. And she didn't say anything to him." She shakes her head and heads in. "Why is he self-conscious?" "People commenting how feminine he looks and sounds." "Hm." "Kagome is setting him straight. She told him he's in between." "He is. Some men are too feminine. Some too masculine." "That is what Kagome said." They head inside. They stop in the doorway.

Ritsu was sitting on the floor. Kagome was using him as a pillow, while Akito was laying on her. Kagome combed her fingers through Akito's hair. Shigure held both of their hands. "Kagome, we need to break the curse. She only has five more years, and she's not doing to good." "I know Gure. I'm working on it." She continued glowing. Akito fell to sleep. Kagome fell to sleep, laying on Ritsu, with her hand in Akito's hair. Ritsu brushed Kagome's hair out of her eye. He laid his head on top of the table and closed his eyes.

(NOTE: IN DREAM LAND: 'Kagome'=Kagome _'Kagome'=her family_ _Kagome=Midoriko)_

_**In Dream Land**_

Kagome saw darkness. However, shortly thereafter she saw someone. '_Kagome.'_ 'Mother, Father, Sis, Bro. How?' _I allowed them here Kagome._ She looked around. 'Midoriko?' _Yes, young one. I know you are worried for your friend. So I allowed them here to talk to you. _'Okay?' '_My daughter, fear not. You will find the cure. To get more accurate information, go home. Look through the scrolls and you should find one detailing the events.' _'Okay papa.' _'We love you, remember that.'_

_**End Dream Land**_

Kagome wakes up, waking Ritsu and Akito. The others turned toward them. Kagome bursted into tears. Akito looked startled. Ritsu pulled Kagome to him and hugged her. "What's wrong, Kagome?" She didn't answer just hugged him tightly. Hatori asked "Kags? What is it?" "Mama, papa, Eydís (Derived from the Old Norse elements _auja_ "good fortune" and _dís_ "goddess"."Ancient Scandinavian, Icelandic"), Cadeyrn (Means "battle king" from Welsh _cad_ "battle" and _teyrn_ "king, monarch" "Ancient Celtic")." "You had a dream of your family." She shook her head. "Midoriko had brought them to my dreams." "Why?" "To talk to me." "About?" She looked at Gure, Hari, Aya and Aki. "The Curse." "Explain." demanded Kyo. "In order to break the curse, I need a better understandong of it. I need to go home." Everyone protested. Hatori asked calmly "why?" She looked at the dragon.

"To look for a scroll about the Sohma curse. Papa said that there should be one dealing with the curse. They know I'm worried about Akito." "You can go tomorrow Kagome. For now rest." She nodded and fell to sleep holding Ritsu. Akito figured she was well enough to go to Shigure. He was almost asleep when he felt someone snuggle up to him. He opened his eyes and saw Akito. He wrapped his arms around her and fell to sleep. Everyone else soon followed suit, save the demons. They stayed up talking.

The next morning, Kagome woke up early. She got up and was about to leave the room when Sesshomaru asked "where do you think you're going?" "Kitchen. It's breakfast time for us little humans." Kagura started laughing. "She got you there Sesshomaru." "Mate, I would stop laughing at this one before he tortures you." Kagura stopped laughing and looked at Sesshomaru heatedly. "Hmmm. I'd like to see you try. You wouldn't do anything here as you don't want to scar your sister's innocent eyes." Kagome laughed. She walks toward Ritsu and kisses him softly. He opened his eyes blearily. "You want to help me or you want to sleep?" "What time is it?" "Ten." He stood up slowly. "Okay. I'll help you." "You don't have to Ritsu." "I know. I want to though." He wrapped his arms around her slowly, allowing time for her to pull away. She leans into him.


	10. Chapter 9

xxxxxx

I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (Inuyasha) AND NATSUKI TAKAYA (Fruits Basket)!

oooooo

NOTE: Kagome did not go to school with Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. She went to Ayame's, Hatori's and Shigure's! Also Akito OOC! Akito will be female. May be a bit confusing. Sorry

xxxxxx

_Ages:_

_Kazuma: 38 Shigure, Hatori, Ayame: 27 Kureno: 26 Akito: 25 Ritsu, Kagome: 24 Kagura: 19 Rin: 18 Yuki, Kyo, Tohru: 17 Hatsuhara: 16 Momiji: 15 Hiro, Kisa: 12_

oooooo

**Chapter Nine**

"Good morning monkey-san." "Good morning miko-san." She looked at him. She smiled at him. They release each other and head toward the kitchen, holding hands, though Ritsu blushingly. Kagome let go of his hand and began cooking breakfast, talking to Ritsu. "Monkey-san?" He looked up. "Hai?" "Will you go with me to the shrine?" He smiled slightly "hai. I will."

Kagome smiled at him and hugged him for a few minutes . She laid her head on his chest. Suddenly, someone cleared their throat. They looked to the doorway and saw Inutaisho. "Good morning Inutaisho." "Good morning dear. Ritsu." Ritsu blushed ""Good morning." Kagome released Ritsu with a blush of her own, though not as large. She finishes cooking. They headed to the dining room and saw that everyone was up. They all began eating.

After breakfast, Kagome washed the dishes with Ritsu helping. They talked until they finished. They went outside and saw that everyone was there waiting. "We are going with you when you go, Kagome." stated Shigure. "But..." "No buts Kagome. We are not letting you face the memories alone" said Ayame seriously. "Not after last night. We've never seen you like that" said Hatori, calmly. She walked toward the three and Akito. She hugged them. "Y'all are the best. But you don't need to take the time out of your busy schedule to accompany me." "Nna ah. You are not going alone, even if you are taking Ritsu. We refuse to allow it" stated Akito.

She turned toward Ritsu and hugged him, hiding her tears. He startled slightly but hugged her back. He whispered in her ear "they love you Kagome. They want you happy. Let them give you assistance when you need it." She hugged him harder, her tears falling faster. He looked at Hatori confusedly. Hatori said "just hold her Ritsu. She's use to being strong. Less people get hurt that way.

A few minutes later she pulled away and wiped some of the tears away. Ritsu leaned down and wiped the rest away. She looked at him and smiled. He kissed her slightly. He pulled away and took her hand. Everyone smiled. The group headed out, Kagome and Ritsu leading. He continued to hold her hand.

A/N Sorry for it being so short. I didn't know what else to type for this chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be it's normal length. Also for not updating sooner. I've been reading more fanficts. ;p tata for now. Also I will update Amnesia, Betrayal, Love hopefully in the next few days. ;p


	11. Chapter 10

xxxxxx

I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (Inuyasha) AND NATSUKI TAKAYA (Fruits Basket)!

oooooo

NOTE: Kagome did not go to school with Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. She went to Ayame's, Hatori's and Shigure's! Also Akito OOC! Akito will be female. May be a bit confusing. Sorry

xxxxxx

_Ages:_

_Kazuma: 38 Shigure, Hatori, Ayame: 27 Kureno: 26 Akito: 25 Ritsu, Kagome: 24 Kagura: 19 Rin: 18 Yuki, Kyo, Tohru: 17 Hatsuhara: 16 Momiji: 15 Hiro, Kisa: 12_

oooooo

**Chapter Ten**

The group followed Kagome. She gripped Ritsu's hand tighter. He looked at her. "What is it, Kagome?" Everyone looked. "I haven't been here since their deaths. That's been seventeen year and I'm still not prepared to go there." She shuddered in a breath. "Then why are you going?" asked Kyo. "For Akito. For the Zodiac and Cat. I doubt they want to be those creatures for eternity." Shigure said "which is why we are here. We knew you weren't ready to face it alone." Ayame took over "So we figured that you'd need the five of us at least; myself, Hari, Aki, Gure and Ritsu. The rest had seen your reaction last night and decided they would accompany us" he said cheerfully (A/N he's scary sometimes with how cheerful he is). Kagome looked away from them. Ritsu pulled her to him. Sesshomaru said "this one wouldn't leave you to deal with it alone."

They walked in silence. Sesshomaru smelled decayed wood and old, very old blood. "Kagome, this one smells old blood." She hmmed and said "it's probably Jiji's. He was injured (swallowed hard) the night the died. It's why they were in the car. They hadn't planned to be gone long. An hour or two. When they didn't return after four hours, I knew something was wrong. I had ran from the shrine while the sitter my mother insisted I needed, was asleep. I had ran in the direction of the hospital but I was stopped by the police. They said there had been a car accident and that no one survived. The bodies had been covered but one of the hands was still uncovered. It had a crescent moon charm on it that I had given to my sister. I don't remember much after that." Everyone knew that last statement to be a lie. She just didn't want to say what had happened. They understood that. Ritsu pulled her closer. Kagome stopped. They too stopped and looked in front of them.

Kagome took a deep breath and headed onward. They followed. She headed toward the storage room. "The shrine is still in the family name, however, I haven't been here since the wreck." They nodded, knowing this was hard for her. They entered a large building. They saw a ton of things scattered everywhere. They all looked at each other. Kagome released Ritsu's hand. He protested slightly. She shook her head and walked to a corner. She rummaged through the shelves and found two boxes full of scrolls. Shigure took one box and Inutaisho took the other. She looked at them confused. "You are to hold the monkey's hand. He feels like you rejected him, though he knows why you did it." She held out her hand to Ritsu. He hesitantly put his hand in it. She walked closer to him. "I'm sorry, Ritsu. This place just brings up memories." He nodded and smiled slightly. She pulled him closer and stepped out of the storage room. "Imouto, do you have somewhere we can go through the scrolls." She nodded and pointed towards another building. "Why don't we go inside?" Kyo asked. Kagome paled at the idea. Ritsu and Sesshomaru noticed. "Kagome isn't ready for that. Maybe someday in the future but not now, cat-san."

A/N Sorry for the long wait. I have been working on Surprises Happen and Kyuuketsuki-Yokai Together.


	12. Chapter 11

xxxxxx

I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (Inuyasha) AND NATSUKI TAKAYA (Fruits Basket)!

oooooo

NOTE: Kagome did not go to school with Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. She went to Ayame's, Hatori's and Shigure's! Also Akito OOC! Akito will be female. May be a bit confusing. Sorry

xxxxxx

_Ages:_

_Kazuma: 38 Shigure, Hatori, Ayame: 27 Kureno: 26 Akito: 25 Ritsu, Kagome: 24 Kagura: 19 Rin: 18 Yuki, Kyo, Tohru: 17 Hatsuhara: 16 Momiji: 15 Hiro, Kisa: 12_

oooooo

A/N Gramps is from her mother's father. Granddad is her father's father.

**Chapter Eleven**

They headed into the spare room. The room had tables and chairs. Everyone looked at Kagome. She shrugged. "Granddad liked having parties. It had helped to bring in customers. Having a party based on an era in history. Granddad had enjoyed doing these kinds of things." She looked around. She smiled fondly. "He had had a Feudal Era party, as he had been talking about the journey to gather the Shikon no Tama. He had a few people helping out. He'd dressed as his usual self. Mama had dressed as Kagura. Cadeyrn, believe it or not Sesshomaru, had dressed as you." Sesshomaru's eyes widened slightly. "Truly?" "Hai, he had made a good impression of you too. He was weird that way. He was good at knowing personalities without having ever met the person. " "Hn." She smiled sadly. Akito hugged Kagome. Kags looked at Aki in confusion. She said "this is hard for you, we get that. It will be easier once you get everything out of your system." Kagome nodded. Akito went back to Shigure's side. Kagome tugged Ritsu closer. She leant back against him. She ruffled through the boxes. "Hey Kagome this one looks promising.

She looked at the one Ritsu holding. She took it from him and smiled slightly in thanks. She opened it and skimmed. She hugged him. "Very nice Ritsu." Everyone looked at them. "What is it imouto?" "Granddad like Gramps liked keeping artifacts pertaining to history. This scroll is from feudal Japan onward." "And? What does that have to do with anything?" demanded Kyo. "It says that a family was cursed due to one member's greed toward the end of the Feudal Era. The gods wanted to make an example of him so they cursed his family to transform into a member of the zodiac and the cat until such a time as a generation of the Zodiac, Cat, and God can prove to them that they aren't as greedy and selfish as their ancestor." "Who are they supposed to prove it to? The Gods watching over them?" asked Kyo, sarcastically. She shook her head. "Their human representative. "

Sesshomaru read over her shoulder. "'The representative will loyal to those who earn it, kind to all, whether they be demon, human, or hanyou, trustworthy, trusting to any whom don't betray her, understanding to those who are cursed, is fiercely protective of those she calls friends and family, and can make friends into foe. Miko, I think it's talking of you." She looked at Sesshomaru. "What do you mean?" "Imouto, you are all of those things and more. You were loyal to Inuyasha in the beginning, however when he betrayed you, your loyalty shifted to your companions and this one's. You were kind to this one, even though demons are usually hunted by miko's and that I tried to kill you, you were trusting to Inubaka until said betrayal, you are trustworthy, you understand the cursed members more than anyone else, you are fiercely protective of Sango, Miroku—before he made an ass of himself—Shippo, Koga—when Inubaka started fights against him for being near you, Jinenji—when the villagers attacked him because he's half-breed—hell, even Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku and Hakudoshi looked up to you, just because you cared enough to want to free them from Naraku's control, and so many others that you ran into during those three years. And, lastly, you made this one befriend yourself and even adopt you into my family, you made Kagura, Kanna, Kohaku, and Hakudoshi believe in you enough that they betrayed Naraku." "But…uh…" Kagura spoke up "he's right Kagome. You match all those things. Had it not been for you Kanna, Kohaku, Hakudoshi and myself would have been fighting against you, and we would have continued to be Naraku's puppets. We thank you." "How does she break the curse though?"

A/N sorry for the wait. I've been distracted by other things. Hope you enjoyed. ta ta for now until next time :)


	13. Chapter 12

xxxxxx

I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (Inuyasha) AND NATSUKI TAKAYA (Fruits Basket)! LYRICS ARE MINE!

oooooo

NOTE: Kagome did not go to school with Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. She went to Ayame's, Hatori's and Shigure's! Also Akito OOC! Akito will be female. May be a bit confusing. Sorry

xxxxxx

_Ages:_

_Kazuma: 38 Shigure, Hatori, Ayame: 27 Kureno: 26 Akito: 25 Ritsu, Kagome: 24 Kagura: 19 Rin: 18 Yuki, Kyo, Tohru: 17 Hatsuhara: 16 Momiji: 15 Hiro, Kisa: 12_

oooooo

A/N Gramps is from her mother's father. Granddad is her father's father.

**Chapter 12**

There was silence. Kagome took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Midoriko, I have need of you." The others watched her. Midoriko appeared. "Kagome. I see that you are on the way to curing the Sohmas. Though you are confused. My dear, it is simple, you have to prove to the Gods that they are trustworthy. They need evidence of this. You have all the evidence you need, my dear; you just need to find a way to tell the Kamis of this." She nodded. Midoriko returned to the Shikon. Kagome sat on the floor. She sat Indian style and closed her eyes. Ritsu sat behind her. She started to glow. She traveled deep into her subconscious. She started singing.

_They are unbelievable _

_In dealing with the Curse_

_They don't let it change them_

_They just live with it_

_They won't allow so many near_

_Cause they'd fear their forms_

_But they try to exist _

_With mankind_

_All around them_

_They interact and chat and work_

_To find a way to make their existence work_

_But it's so difficult _

_When you turn into an animal_

_Momiji is the rabbit_

_He's so energetic and kind_

_Kisa is the tiger_

_She's quiet but sweet_

_Hiro is the sheep_

_He's sarcastic but means well_

_Kureno is the rooster_

_He's a little scatterbrained _

_But he has a heart of gold_

_Yuki is the rat_

_He's a natural born enemy_

_Of the cat_

_But he tries to understand the cats_

_Loneliness and hopelessness_

_He's kind to his friends_

_Shigure is the dog_

_He's a pervert and manipulative_

_But he means the best_

_He tries to help the others _

_To the best of his abilities_

_Rin is the horse_

_She's stubborn and bullheaded_

_But she wants her independence_

_Ayame is the snake_

_He's tries to make amends,_

_After pushing his brother away_

_He's hyper and he's crazy_

_At any time of the day_

_Hatori is the dragon_

_Though he turns into a seahorse_

_He's the doctor of the family_

_And a bit cold on the surface_

_But he cares about what's going on_

_Haru is the cow_

_He's two halves of a whole_

_He's overprotective or quiet_

_But it's due to experience_

_Kagura is the pig_

_She's possessive and stubborn_

_She's yandere and happy_

_But emotionally disabled_

_Kyo is the cat_

_He's overprotective and irritable,_

_Competitive and easily embarrassed_

_But he hides it well_

_Ritsu is the monkey_

_He has a low self-esteem_

_But has a heart of gold_

_Akito's mother was abusive and greedy_

_As was her forefather too_

_But she overcame their teaching_

_And is very respectful to_

_The wishes of the others_

_Even if they leave her side_

_They are one big family_

_And work so well together_

_They try to stay true_

_To the teachings _

_Of the world around them_

_Even in the difficult times._

Suddenly a bright light flashed over Akito. Everyone had to look away. She went to Kagome's side, who had passed out after expanding so much energy to find the way to break the curse and being in her parent's home. Akito gathered Kagome in her arms and wept. "Thank you Kags. Thank you." "She did well." Everyone looked up. There stood Dozoku-Shin (Ancestral kami of a clan). "She figured out a way quickly and did so completely. Take care of her Sohmas. Keep that purity of heart she was telling us of and we will let y'all have your freedom of the curse. Should you lose the purity you and all your relatives to come shall have the curse, until a new representative should be born." With that said, he left. Ritsu took her and carried her to Shigure's house. There he laid her down and held her to himself.


	14. Chapter 13

xxxxxx

I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (Inuyasha) AND NATSUKI TAKAYA (Fruits Basket)! LYRICS ARE MINE!

oooooo

NOTE: Kagome did not go to school with Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. She went to Ayame's, Hatori's and Shigure's! Also Akito OOC! Akito will be female. May be a bit confusing. Sorry

xxxxxx

_Ages:_

_Kazuma: 38 Shigure, Hatori, Ayame: 27 Kureno: 26 Akito: 25 Ritsu, Kagome: 24 Kagura: 19 Rin: 18 Yuki, Kyo, Tohru: 17 Hatsuhara: 16 Momiji: 15 Hiro, Kisa: 12_

oooooo

A/N Gramps is from her mother's father. Granddad is her father's father.

**Chapter 13**

The following morning, Ritsu woke to find Kagome beside him, resting her head on his chest, with her arms wrapped around his waist. Ritsu grinned and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He laid there and remembered the events of yesterday. There was a knock at the door, bringing Ritsu out of his daze. He said quietly, so as not to wake Kagome, "come in." in walked Sesshomaru, Inutaisho and Akito. Akito asked "how is she?" He shrugged. "She hasn't woke up yet." Akito looked at the demons. Inutaisho said "yesterday was traumatic for her. She went to a home she hadn't gone to in seventeen years. Of course she's gonna need rest. It's her minds way of healing."

They nodded, upset. Ritsu rested his hand on her shoulder and sighed. "My darling." He rubbed circles in her back. She moved closer to him. He laid there holding her for hours, only moving when he needed food or to use the bathroom.

She woke slowly. She looked around and saw Ritsu beside her. She buried her face in his chest and inhaled his scent. She looked up when she felt him move. She kissed him and felt his hand go to the back of her head. She pulled away slightly. "Ritsu…"

"Kagome, you're awake, finally. It's been three days…"

She sat up, breaking his hold on her. "Have you been eating? Resting..?"

Ritsu pulled her back to him. "I have been eating and I have been resting. Calm down, darlin."

She leaned down and kissed him again. "I am allowed to worry over you Ritsu…"

He tilted her head up. "Calm down my love. I am well. I have been worried about you though."

She cuddled up into his side. "I am allowed to worry about you."

He kissed her gently. "Come, let's go get you fed." They stood and headed down to the dining room. Sesshomaru and the others stood in the dining room.

TBC


	15. Chapter 14

xxxxxx

I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (Inuyasha) AND NATSUKI TAKAYA (Fruits Basket)! LYRICS ARE MINE!

oooooo

NOTE: Kagome did not go to school with Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. She went to Ayame's, Hatori's and Shigure's! Also Akito OOC! Akito will be female. May be a bit confusing. Sorry

xxxxxx

_Ages:_

_Kazuma: 38 Shigure, Hatori, Ayame: 27 Kureno: 26 Akito: 25 Ritsu, Kagome: 24 Kagura: 19 Rin: 18 Yuki, Kyo, Tohru: 17 Hatsuhara: 16 Momiji: 15 Hiro, Kisa: 12_

oooooo

A/N Gramps is from her mother's father. Granddad is her father's father.

**Chapter 14**

Sesshomaru noticed them first. "Miko, Ritsu. How are you both?"

They nodded. "We are well, I guess. She is as stubborn as can be and probably will be."

Kagome chuckled. "I could say the same about you monkey-san."

Akito tackled Kagome, hugging her to death, repeating over and over again "thank you, thank you…"

Kagome said nothing, just hugged her back.

Inutaisho said "the Gods have given them a choice. They can be one hundred percent immortal-human or they can be the demon of their zodiacs. Most chose to be immortal-human route but a few, Ayame, Shigure, Hatori, chose to be demon. Ayame is snake demon; Shigure is dog demon; and Hatori is dragon demon. Now they need a decision for Ritsu before he returns to the heavens to watch over everyone, you especially, Miko Kagome."

Kagome looked at Ritsu, who was looking at her. Kagome nodded and said to Ritsu "Ritsu, it is your decision as to what you do. It's not mine. It's your life, do as you would be most comfortable with."

He nodded and turned to face Inutaisho. He said nervously, "I think I will be an immortal human. Being a monkey demon would kind of be a bit weird."

Kagome chuckled slightly. Ritsu smiled shyly at her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tight. "Mine," she said, looking him in the eyes.

He held her tightly and said "yours."

She purred slightly, startling everyone, save Akito, Hatori, Ayame and Shigure. Kagome chuckled.

Ayame explained "Kagome said she only purred when she was content with the ways things were going. She's content with having Ritsu agree that he's hers, even if it is a bit possessive of her but still…"

The demons and immortals nodded, understanding.

TBC

A/N should I make Ritsu and Kagome have intercourse or end it saying that they married and had children? PM me or let me know in a review please!


	16. Chapter 15

xxxxxx

I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO RUMIKO TAKAHASHI (Inuyasha) AND NATSUKI TAKAYA (Fruits Basket)!

oooooo

NOTE: Kagome did not go to school with Hojo, Eri, Yuka, and Ayumi. She went to Ayame's, Hatori's and Shigure's! Also Akito OOC! Akito will be female. May be a bit confusing. Sorry

xxxxxx

_Ages:_

_Kazuma: 38 Shigure, Hatori, Ayame: 27 Kureno: 26 Akito: 25 Ritsu, Kagome: 24 Kagura: 19 Rin: 18 Yuki, Kyo, Tohru: 17 Hatsuhara: 16 Momiji: 15 Hiro, Kisa: 12_

oooooo

A/N Gramps is from her mother's father. Granddad is her father's father.

**Chapter 15**

"Demons are possessive creatures. Kagome has been around demons for so long. She's more in tune with her instincts also due to her journey. She had to be in tune with her surroundings otherwise she wouldn't have lasted so long." Ritsu wrapped his arms around her shoulder.

XOXOXO

A year passed and Ritsu was almost completely over his shy phase. He still had moments of shyness, especially when people wolf whistle when he kisses Kagome. Kagome and Ritsu were out celebrating their anniversary, on Sesshomaru's tab, at a very expensive restaurant. Kagome was dressed in a blue-green strapless dress, while Ritsu wore a tux and a tie matching her dress.

As the evening proceeded, they had more talks and laughed and fell more in love. Kagome moved closer to him and kissed him softly. "I love you Ritsu Sohma."

He placed his hand on her face and kissed her again. "I love you too Kagome." He stood and got down on one knee. "Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

Kagome's hand flew to her mouth as the other patrons waited for her response. "Yes, baby…yeah, I'll marry you."

He slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. The crowd cheered. They finished their meal and left the restaurant, after paying the tab. Ritsu took her hand and pulled her out of the car. Kagome looked around her surroundings before looking at Ritsu. "Baby, it's beautiful."

He took her to the bridge with the waterfall towards their back and asked, "may I have this dance, milady?"

"Gladly, good sir." He gathered her in his arm and they danced. She kissed his neck once and moved to his mouth. Hours later, they headed back to Shigure's home, laughing.

Everyone looked up and saw them entering the room. "Gosh woman, you look beautiful," said Shigure. Kagome looked at him and smiled, curtsying. "Thank ya kindly Mr. Perverted Dog."

Shigure protested. Akito's eyes zoomed in on Kagome's left hand. "He asked you to marry him!"

Everyone looked at her hand. Kagome rubbed her finger along it. "That he did." Kagome looked up at him. Ritsu wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on hers.

Sango asked "have you set a date yet?"

They looked at each other and said simultaneously, "a year."

Xoxoxoxo

A year passed quickly and before they knew it, the day of the wedding was upon them. They were falling more in love and were ready to marry each other. Sesshomaru Ritsu's Best Man; Sango was Kagome's Maid of Honor, etc…

Inutaisho was walking Kagome down the aisle. The music started and everyone rose to see a beautiful Kagome walking down the aisle towards her man. Ritsu's breath hitched. When she reached him, she placed her hand in his; kissed Inutaisho's head and turned towards the priest.

They said their vows and kissed and had their first dance as a married couple, while having fun.

Kagome and Ritsu smiled and laughed, having a great time but it was time to go on their honeymoon. They got in the limo and they were off. Kagome looked at Ritsu, leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back. "I love you, husband of mine."

"I love you wife of mine." The driver, being demon, could scent their arousal, so he quickly got them to the private jet and out they were. They got on and headed to their honeymoon. Kagome kissed him and he laid her on the bed on the plane. The pilot closed the door, letting them have their privacy. She opened up his shirt and kissed his nipple. He blushed slightly before pulling her head back to him and kissing her.

Two hours later, "Sir, Madam, we are here." They re-buttoned their shirts and exited the plane. They headed to the hotel they were staying in and locked themselves in. Kagome and Ritsu undressed and headed to the shower. She took the shampoo from his hands and lathered it in his hair, messaging deeply. She repeated the process with the conditioner. He moaned before he took the shampoo and lathered her hair. He repeated the process with the conditioner. Kagome lathered soap on a washrag and began wiping down Ritsu. He took her hand before she touched his penis. "Honey..." She kissed him. "I love you Ritsu..." He leaned down and kissed her. "I love you too baby." She continued to wipe him down, kneeling at his feet. She kissed his thigh and moved to the tip of his cock, kissing it before standing. Ritsu lathered the rag and wiped her down. She shut her eyes and enjoyed the sensations he was giving her. "Ritsu..." He kissed her thigh and trailed his lips over her core. She jerked forward. "Honey..." he slid his finger into her and rubbed. She jerked and grabbed his hair, riding his finger and tongue. "I can't fight it anymore baby." He stood and pressed Kagome into the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He pressed into her and stopped once seated. She moved her hips and he moved...hours later, they finally fell to sleep...

For the next three weeks, Kagome and Ritsu toured and made love as often as they felt like. They were getting ready to head back when Kagome started to feel sick. She ran to the bathroom with Ritsu behind her. After her fit, she sat on the floor with Ritsu. "Are you okay baby?"

She looked at Ritsu, fearing his reaction. Ritsu saw the fear and asked "what is it Kags?"

She shook her head but said "I think I'm pregnant, Ritsu."

Ritsu froze for a minute before hugging her. "Mine."

She smiled at him and hugged him back. "I love you baby."

"I love you too. Let's go home." They headed back to Shigure's.

Xoxoxoxo

Eight months later, Kagome felt liquid running down her leg. "Ritsu!"

He hurried in and laid her down. Sango came in and delivered the little girl, who was named Mika.

Xoxoxoxo

EPILOGUE

They had many more children over the years. Shigure and Akito did too. Everyone had settled down and had a houseful (or castle-ful, in some cases) of children. However, they kept their promise and hadn't proven Kagome wrong.

The End


End file.
